djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Abandoned Dileth Research Facility
The Abandoned Dileth Research Facility, often called the Imperial Facility on Dileth was a laboratory on the world of Dileth abandoned by the Galactic Empire sometime before the Battle of Yavin. The facility would later be searched by a rebel cell who would be captured, bringing in the crew of the Mercenary Star to investigate and clear the facility of the creature known as Specimen-Six. History Imperial Research Sometime before the Battle of Yavin, Imperial scientist on the world was attempting to create a being that could be used to boost the Imperial military. A single test subject dubbed Specimen-Six would survive the test put forth by the researchers, a Wampa-Rancor hybrid that seemed to have a very strange connection to the Force. The creature would eventually break free, and wreak havoc on the facility, killing all of those who stayed within. The Empire choose not to return to the facility afterward, leaving Specimen-Six to live in it. Rebel Scavengers Eventually, a rebel cell would locate this facility and learn of some of the research that was done there, though nothing of Specimen-Six. They would send a team of three to retrieve a stimulant they had interest in, though the team would go missing. This prompted the rebels to call in the Crew of the Mercenary Star to investigate and retrieve the stimulant if possible. Arriving at the facility the crew, accompanied by a Dashade, entered and began searching. After entering a shower room and opening the door to the main power room, one of the crew members, Bal Vlistish would be knocked out and taken captive. The rest of the crew pushed on. Vlistish would wake up to find himself in a barred cage with a small glass opening. To his right, he saw the three rebels they were told had gone missing, although they didn't respond to him. A man in a yellow hazmat suit then entered the room and proceeded to an operating table, picking up a syringe and sticking it into a fighting Vlistish. The young Mandalorian then began to suffer from multiple visions, though continued to fight on, almost kicking out the glass panel before being stunned and stuck with another syringe rendering one of his arms limp. Meanwhile, the rest of the group found a greenhouse within the facility that was still operating as normal. They continued on to find a containment room, though all of its specimens had died off long ago. One habitat, however, was broken with the logs to the escaped creature, dully named Specimen-Six, indicating that it was a hybrid of a Wampa and a Rancor and that it had broken out of its containment and was loose in the facility. Continuing on, the group came to a four-way door, with one, unknowingly to the group, leading to where Vlistish was being held. Bastilla Ann had begun to break the lock to the door across when Aegis spotted a yellow figure coming down the hallway with a piece of metal as a weapon. The crew fought off the figure before he ran off. At the same time, Vlistish was recovering when the man from before came back to continue his work. Despite Vlistish calling for the others and knocking the syringe out of the man's hand, he was stunned once again and injected with another dosage. Finally entering the room, the crew all found a creature that perfectly fit the description of Specimen-Six, which immediately attacked them upon seeing them. With Isshevage taking the brunt of the attack and knocking it out, Ann ordered the Dashade to kill it as an act of mercy, and because he sensed that it was something somehow outside of the Force. As this happened, the hazmat figure could feel the pain of the creature, and made towards Vhlistish with another syringe holding a black liquid, claiming "one last act of revenge" before the creature was killed, and the hazmat suit and the body inside faded away. Category:Dileth Category:Galactic Civil War Category:Location Category:Galactic Empire